Tea and Fluff
by SlashMaster987
Summary: Remus would like to share his love for tea with sirius. slash male x male RLXSB i do not own HP
1. Chapter 1

Written by: SlashMaster987

Beta: VampiressBlack

Warning: slash male x male

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from it. J. owns Harry Potter.

Tea and hot fetishes

Remus liked tea.

One problem, Sirius didn't drink tea. So here he was, in an empty classroom, trying out different herbs and potions for getting a good cup of tea for his lover.

Even if it would be only one cup, Remus hoped he would like it.

He had charmed the desk to be twice as long and wide for he had many ingredients he would try. Vials, herbs, potions, roots, berries, flowers and leaves were lying on the desk properly organized, as always.

The vials were filled with an assortment of oils from a few herbs; he also had a few roots, dried herbs, some fresh herbs and his wand. Remus started on making yet another experiment.

Conjuring a cauldron, he got some water and filled it halfway, than he lit a fire under the cauldron, waiting for it to come to a boil. He started cutting some herbs and roots, crushing spices, uncorking some vials and pretty much getting all the ingredients ready.

When the water started to boil, he took a wooden spoon and started stirring. He got the crushed spices and filled a vial with water, put them in there and closed the vial; he then shook it and opened it, then poured the bubbling mixture into the cauldron.

Next Remus took the chopped roots and herbs, cleaned them in water again and gently slid them off his palm into the cauldron so it wouldn't explode, Remus sighed in relief as the potion was quickly proceeding into the next stage. The cauldron started to emit a multi-colored smoke while letting out some whining voices before going back to normal, slightly bubbling, weird smelling and looked like something between ocean blue and forest green.

He then got the dried herbs which were mixed with some of the oils in the vials. Taking all the herbs, he crushed them in his hands and let them fall down on the mixture, landing lightly on the top of the mixture.

Slowly stirring the mixture, he got some strong liquorice powder, knowing that the Animagus had a strong liking for it; he added it to the potion while he stirred it hastily so the powder wouldn't leave any lumps in it.

Putting the lid on the smoking cauldron, he put out the flames, took the remaining ingredients, transfigured the old desk to its normal size, and cast a few quick cleaning charms. He then left the room while levitating the cauldron making his way up to the room of requirement.

He didn't meet anyone on his way up, seemingly as the N.E. were nearer so everyone would be studying.

Thinking of a good place for a potion to brew, he entered the room, levitating the cauldron on a stand, he left the room hoping that the place wouldn't be blown up in a week.

With a last thought on the potions, he went to snog his boy toy senseless.

End of Part 1!  
Next time we will be surprised by something! O.o *plot bunny overheated*


	2. the hot stuff

Tea and hot fetishes Chapter 2

Seven days, seven agonizing days of waiting for the potion to finish. Remus had checked on it, added some random mixture there and stirred it while taking noted on the reactions and the ingredients for it on his notebook which he had listed some other potions and tips for the future.

Now, finally the tea was ready, as Remus walked to the room of requirement in a hurried manner, getting some questioning looks from by-passers. He opened the door and saw that the potion was bubbling peacefully in the cauldron, emitting a wonderful fragrance.

Taking the pepper-up he stole from the hospital wing, slowly uncorking it, and emptying it into the cauldron. Stirring it in a fast manner, hoping it wouldn't explode from the strong pepper-up potion hoping it would bring some more energy to it. The cauldron started to bubble a lot, Remus hurriedly cast a protection spell around him as he backed away from the cauldron.

Even if there was no fire, the potion could easily explode as there were so many dangerous ingredients there, like the pepper-up potion, despite its volatility, it would be worth it for Sirius enjoyment The bubbling started to cease and the potion went back to normal. Remus hurriedly put the lid on and put a bubble shield on the cauldron; if it did explode...Remus wouldn't want it to destroy the place. Sighing slowly Remus started to levitate the cauldron and left the room with the cauldron.

He got some puzzled looks on the way as he made his way to the hidden space that was near the Gryffindor common room, or well…It was in the Gryffindor common room, when you enter the room, right after the painting, there's a large tile on the wall to the left, Remus tapped the tile with his wand and the tile became transparent, there was a lot of space in there, slowly setting it there, he secured the shield and tapped the space where the tile should be.

After the last classes ended, Remus was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace reading a book. He was waiting for Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, who were currently in the kitchens getting a snack. They had skipped lunch so they could prepare a prank they were going to pull on Severus. As they entered the common room, Remus rose from his chair and gave Sirius a hug and a kiss. James started to ramble excitedly about how Lily had called him 'James' instead of 'Potter'. Peter was listening avidly and nodding furiously and agreeing to every little thing James said

They chatted and talked until James and Peter went to sleep, with a tired "Goodnight!" the two went to sleep. Waving slowly at the two Marauders, sighing in relied as they were the only ones in the common room. Remus went to the painting and tapped the tile, took out the cauldron and levitated it into the common room saying "I know you don't drink tea but, I made some tea especially for you, so you better drink it!" Sirius, looking stunned and gaping like a goldfish, "I-I guess I'll taste it then…" Sirius said with a small glint in his eyes.

Conjuring a cup for Sirius, Remus poured some tea for him, giving it to him and watching Sirius reaction. Sirius looked down onto his cup, it was a gray-blue and smelled like licorice and mint. So far so good Sirius thought, now for the taste. He blew softly on it and took a sip, the color and smell were fantastic but the taste, the taste was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his whole magical life! There was mint, different herbs he liked, the woody taste from the roots that Padfoot liked, and the spices! Ooh the spices were strong but Sirius loved everything that was hot, and then there was the most important piece of the whole thing! Licorice! The taste of it was mind-blowing and just…well he couldn't express how good it tasted so he took another sip.

After getting down from the tea-induced high, he heard Remus ask him "so…was it any good?" he didn't answer, but jumped Remus kissing him furiously, letting his wolf taste the tea and himself. Slowly getting off Remus so they both could get some air. As Remus caught his breath, he said "the tea was good…" he got closer to Sirius in a teasing manner, kissing his cheek "tastes so much better with you mixed in there" As Sirius blushed, they exchanged a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance and small moans let out while trying their best to get the needed oxygen.

Removing their ties and shirts, Remus attacked Sirius nipples, biting, licking and sucking making Sirius moan in pleasure. Remus slowly dipped his finger into the hot tea when Sirius was distracted and twitched Sirius other nipple with the wet fingers, making the dog arch his back and give out a whispered scream.

Unbuttoning Sirius pants and sliding them off him, he then took his own pants off as he rubbed Sirius bulge with his hand, squeezing softly at his balls. Kissing Sirius and rubbing their hips together, he moved his hands to Sirius cloth-covered ass, pulling him up against himself.

Slowly removing his mouth from Sirius, he bit down on Sirius neck and thrust hard against him. He removed Sirius boxers, freeing his aching erection, and wondered when the hell Sirius shaved his pubic hair, last he remember he still had them yesterday…Snapping out of his daze, he kissed Sirius and dipped his hand slightly into the tea and started to rub Sirius erection, getting some screams from Sirius as his body twitched like hell. He blushed as Remus moved to his balls with the warm hand, squeezing them and rolling them, all in all, it felt like his balls were on fire, and he loved it! Ok so he had a small thing for hot stuff, and Remus seemed to have got that little secret out of him some time ago.

Remus took the hot erection into his mouth, taking it all into his mouth and liked how it tasted. Just like the tea, but with the musky scent that was Sirius. He noticed Sirius lift his legs up and saw that his hole was twitching. Remus dipped three of his fingers into the tea and wet them really good. He entered one finger without warning and Sirius threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as Remus had hit his prostate head in with the hot finger.

After a few moments, he entered a second finger, slowly this time. Sirius was torn between screaming out in pain or pleasure as Remus started to slowly scissor him and occasionally press against his prostate, but he did scream out in pain as Remus entered the third finger. Grabbing Remus hand, he pulled the fingers out, saying "is this payback for something or did you just want to hear me scream in pain?" As Remus entered the three fingers again he said "a bit of both I guess, payback for destroying my transfiguration notes and the other…Well let's say the wolf thinks sex isn't sex without pain" he gave him an apologetic smile and kissed his stomach.

Thinking Sirius was ready; he pushed against his prostate for the final time and took his fingers out. Taking off his own boxers, he then wet his fingers in the still very warm tea and lubricated himself, biting his tongue to not hiss in pain. "Just push it to the hilt will ya?" Sirius said in an impatient tone, turning around and lifting his ass up, spreading the cheeks to reveal his stretched hole.

Sighing, Remus positioned himself by Sirius ass and pushed it to the hilt as Sirius had requested him to do, hearing a muffled scream coming from Sirius, he started to pull out in fear he had gone too far and hurt Sirius, but Sirius stopped him by gripping his hips and forcing him back in. "Fuck me remmy, please! I can handle it!" with that said, Remus leaned against Sirius and started a semi-fast pace between them.

As Sirius started to pant and moan out really loudly, Remus went faster, trying to get deeper into Sirius, hugging him from behind, nipping at his neck and twitching his nipples for added pleasure. Remus straightened himself and took a hold of Sirius hair, driving into him with a lot of force, making both of them moan wildly. Sirius started to move his hips in time with Remus thrusts as he felt himself get nearer his climax as his prostate was attacked with no mercy.

Remus leaned against Sirius again, this time he dipped two of his fingers into the tea and thrust them inside Sirius, making him scream in pleasure as his hole was almost ripped apart by the fingers fucking alongside Remus thick cock, both going at a fast pace. Remus feeling himself getting near the end started to jack of Sirius in time with his thrusts.

Feeling himself start coming inside the boy beneath him, he thrust one more time, hitting his prostate head on, and felt the boy under him tense up and release his load on the coach, Sirius hole was flooded and some of Remus cum dribbled out.

Kissing Sirius neck softly he thrust some more into the dogs spent hole, getting some protesting noises out of him as well as yelps as his now sore ass was again attacked. Pulling out roughly, he turned Sirius on his back and snogged him tiredly; Sirius put his legs on Remus hips and blacked out (no pun intended).

Pulling out of his grip, Remus tiredly cleaned the places, and hid the cauldron into the secret hole. He put some clothes on both of them and tasted the tea, he liked it, but not as much as Sirius liked it, chuckling silently, he said "sure is good tea" then he drank the rest of the tea and transfigured the cup into a vase of lilies with a card in James handwriting.

Conjuring a pillow and a blanket, he slid on top of Sirius sleeping form, kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
